Es könnte schlimmer sein...oder?
by sailanis
Summary: Es sollte ein ganz normaler Ausflug werden - doch dann kamen die Orks. Ob Legolas, Aragorn und Haldir jemals heil aus dieser Situation herauskommen werden?
1. Gefangen und gequält

Titel: Es könnte schlimmer sein...oder?  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, sonder J.R.R. Tolkien und seiner großartigen Fantasie *seufz*  
  
Rating: G  
  
Teil 1 - Gefangen und gequält  
  
"Sie haben Haldir!" rief mir eine Stimme von Weitem zu. "Und sie bringen ihn weg. Schnell, beeilen wir uns, vielleicht können wir noch etwas für ihn tun." Schnell rannte ich los um die Orks wieder einzuholen. Sicher hätten Haldir, Aragorn und ich mehr Erfolg gehabt, wenn wir nicht nur zu dritt gegen drei Dutzend Orks gekämpft hätten. Jetzt hatten sie Haldir, und wir konnten nichts dagegen machen. Sie waren zu schnell und zu viele.  
  
Aragorn und ich beschlosssen, uns nachts an ihr Lager heranzuschleichen. Wir wussten, in welchem Zelt sie Haldir gefangen hielten, und so näherten wir uns selbigen. Dank unserer Fähigkeiten, oder besser meinen eigenen und der Tatsache, dass die Orks ziemlich laute Musik hörten (ich konnte nichts genaues verstehen, nur ein paar Worte wie: "hit me baby one more time", "You´re my heart, you´re my soul"; oder "Wadde hadde dude da"). Doch die Musik war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was wir in Haldirs Zelt sehen mussten:  
  
Sie hatten ihn an einen Pfahl gekettet, aber so, dass seine Beine nicht mehr den Boden erreichten. Er trug nur noch sein Hemd und seine Boxershorts. Es waren die mit den Herzen drauf. Ich konnte mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als ich sie Haldir zu ihrem zweihundertjährigen Jubiläum geschenkt hatte. Aber genauso gut wie die Herzen erkannte ich auch den Leuchttanga, den Haldir unter seinen Shorts zu tragen pflegte. Eine ungewöhnliche Angewohnheit, wie ich finde, aber so dauerte das Vorspiel...ähm, die privaten Unterredungen mit ihm auch immer etwas länger.  
  
Die Orks um ihn herum hatten Zwergenmasken aufgesetzt. Sie machten schreckliche Geräusche und sprachen einen für uns unbekannten Dialekt. Es war nicht die Sprache Mordors, nein es war schlimmer. "Hola!" rief einer der Orks, der neu hinzugekommen war. "Que tál? Donde es el preso?*" fragte er in der unbekannten Sprache und schaute sich in dem kleinen Zelt um. Als er Haldir sah schien er wieder zufrieden zu sein.  
  
Er ging auf den arglosen Elb zu und musterte ihn misstrauisch. Dann fing er wieder an zu reden, aber dieses mal im Westron: "Wo sind die Halblinge? Und kannst du mir sagen wo Galadriels Geschäft ist? Ich brauche unbedingt dieses wundervolle Pflegemittel für meine Haut! Ich bin schon ganz schuppig." Haldir konnte nicht glauben, was der Ork von ihm verlangte. Seine Schönheitsprodukte mit einem solchen etwas teilen? Niemals!  
  
"Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wo du diesen Laden finden kannst. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du auch niemals in seine Nähe kommst. Ach ja, und wo die Halblinge sind verrat ich dir auch nicht!" Mit einer hochnäsigen Geste wendete er seinen Blick wieder ab. Der Ork schien dies gar nicht lustig zu finden, denn plötzlich griff er zu härteren Foltermethoden.  
  
Er ließ die anderen Haldirs Hemd entfernen, nahm eine Feder aus seiner Tasche und strich langsam und genüsslich über den muskulösen Oberkörper des Elben. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste bei dem Anblick die Augen schließen. Mir war klar, wie sehr Haldir an dieser Stelle kitzelig war. "Und woher weißt du das?" fragte mich Aragorn. "Ach, ähm, na ja, weißt du...das ist bei allen Elben so!" antwortete ich, Aragorns verwunderten Blick ignorierend.  
  
Dieser fragte sich wohl grad, warum Arwen nie lachte, wenn er so was tat. Statt dessen hatte er das erste Mal sogar ihren Handabdruck für drei Tage im Gesicht herumtragen müssen. Und wieso hörte sich Haldirs hysterisches lachen genauso an wie das, was ich gelegentlich von Arwen hörte, wenn sie mal wieder bei Glorfindel zu Besuch war?  
  
Diese und andere Gedanken gingen mir im Kopf herum, als ich meinen Blick schließlich wieder zu der bedauernswerten Figur am Pfahl schweifen ließ. Haldir sah erschöpft aus, richtig erschöpft, aber der Orkführer hatte noch lange nicht alle Grausamkeiten wallten lassen. Plötzlich lief er zu einem kleinen Beutel am Rande des Zeltes und holte eine kleine Dose heraus. Weder ich, und das sollte was heißen, noch Aragorn und Haldir konnten die Aufschrift erkennen. Doch schon bald rochen sie den süßlichen Geruch des Honigs.  
  
Haldir wusste nicht genau, was jetzt passieren würde. Doch all seine Ängste bestätigten sich, als die Orks einen Schwarm Ameisen auf ihn losließen. Wie sollte er das nur aushalten?  
  
*Hola=Hallo  
  
Donde es el preso=Wo ist der Gefangene?  
  
Ich übernehme keine Verpflichtung dafür, dass das stimmt...ich habe mit Sicherheit mindestens einen Akzent vergessen...ich vergessse immer die Akzente...  
  
  
  
Okay, ich hoffe, es hat euch so halbwegs gefallen?!? Reviews sind natürlich immer willkommen *mitdemzaunpfahlwink* 


	2. Harry und Helmut

Titel: Es könnte schlimmer sein...oder?  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, sonder J.R.R. Tolkien und seiner großartigen Fantasie *seufz*  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: Danke für die bisherigen Reviews! *freu*  
  
  
  
Teil 2 - Helmut und Harry  
  
Sie kamen, und sie kamen immer näher. "Willst du uns etwas sagen, Elb" fragte der Ork mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. "Ich warte." Haldir dachte nach. "Die Hobbits...der Laden...das Pflegemittel...meine Füße...die Hobbits...mein Pflegemittel..." Doch Haldir, mutig wie immer, entschloss sich für den harten Weg. "Meine Lachmuskeln könnt ihr haben, aber nicht meine Pflegemittel! Oh, und die Halblinge natürlich auch nicht."  
  
Ich konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Die Ameisen hatten seine Füße schon beinahe erreicht, und Haldir stand schon der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Ich hasste es, wenn ich die Schweißflecken aus seinen Sachen herauswaschen musste, also entschloss ich mich, endlich etwas zu tun. Schnell griff ich zu meiner Wasserflasche, schraubte sie auf, sprang in das Zelt hinein und ließ das Wasser über Haldirs Füße laufen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
  
Haldir atmete erleichtert auf. Ich hingegen stellte mir die Frage, wo denn eigentlich Aragorn geblieben war. Warum war er mir nicht gefolgt? Als ich sah, wie sich mehr als 15 Orks um mich sammelten, bereit mich neben Haldir an einem weiteren Pfahl anzubinden, kannte ich die Antwort. Ich versuchte zu fliehen, doch es war zu spät. Jetzt hatten sie uns beide. Unsere einzige Hoffnung lag in Aragorn. Oder auch Elessar. Oder Sohn Arathorns. Oder der Dúnedain. Oder Estel. "Moment" dachte ich. "Unsere einzige Hoffnung liegt in der Hoffnung? In einem Menschen?" Und in dem Moment war mir eines klar: wir waren verloren.  
  
Panisch blickte ich mich um. Die Orks waren leise geworden. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Einer von ihnen, mit einer runden Brille, kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, einem englischen Akzent und dem Vornamen Harry kam auf mich zu. Es war weniger sein Gesicht, dass mich erschreckte, noch die Tatsache, dass er aussah, als wäre er aus einem billigen Abklatsch eines großartigen Buches gekommen. Die Schere in seiner Hand, und die Haartönung von Wella machten mich wirklich nervös. Und Haldir ging es offensichtlich genauso.  
  
"Ihr habt noch eine Chance!" sagte der Ork in einem Singsangton. "Das ist Erpressung!" schrie ich ihn wütend an. Aber offensichtlich schien er sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern. "Erpressung, Schmiergeld, Affären. Was solls, ist doch üblich zu den heutigen Tagen, oder?" Haldir konnte den offensichtlichen Hass für die Politik in der Stimme des Orks hören. Clever wie er war, fing er sofort eine Konversation an. "Ja, ist es denn bei euch auch so schlimm? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Sauron die Dinge handhabt, aber bei uns geht nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zu. Ich meine, Celeborn, eine Herrschernatur und überaus mächtig, und trotzdem bleibt er bei Galadriel. Merkt er nicht, dass er was besseres verdient? Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie mit ihm macht."  
  
Haldirs Stimme brach ab. Den Blick, den er von mir erhielt, ignorierte er jedoch komplett. Ich fragte mich indes, wer "was besseres" für Celeborn war. Der Ork dagegen, ein ziemlich dicker übrigens, schien über das gesagte noch verwirrter zu sein als ich selbst. "Qué mensa preciso?*" fragte er Harry. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Yo no se, Helmut. Pero creo, que no esta importo." Ich wusste nicht, was genau sie besprochen hatten, doch der Tatsache nach zu urteilen, dass sie wieder näher kamen, schien es nichts zu sein, dass mich oder Haldir sonderlich hätte erfreuen sollen.  
  
Harry musterte uns genau. Und dann, ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, berührte er meine und Haldirs Haare. Wir wären beinahe in Panik ausgebrochen. Haldir überlegte sich nun ernsthaft, den Aufenthaltsort der Halblinge doch preiszugeben. Und nicht nur er.  
  
Nun kam auch Helmut, zusammen mit zwei seiner Diener, die jeweils zwei Eimer Wasser trugen. Jeweils einen davon schütteten sie über unsere Köpfe aus. "Der zweite ist zum Nachspülen, wenn wir dann fertig sind, falls es euch interessiert." Das tat es nicht wirklich, aber es war immerhin eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der Musik, die von draußen hereinkam.  
  
Als Haldir seinen Kopf etwas drehte konnte er sehen, dass sie eine komische, viereckige Kiste im Lager hatten. Nein, es waren zwei komische, viereckige Kisten. Haldir betrachtete sie genau. Auf dem einen konnte er Menschen sehen, die miteinander redeten. "Naja" dachte er. "Eigentlich sieht es mehr wie anschreien aus." Außerdem sah er eine große, dunkle Frau. Sie sah aus wie eine der Haradrim. Offensichtlich war sie der Schiedsrichter. Doch plötzlich verschwanden die Leute, und viele, kleine bunte Filme setzten ein. Offensichtlich war das zuvor gesehene nur eine kurze Unterbrechung für die kleinen Filmchen.  
  
Mit der zeit wurde der Bildschirm uninteressant. Haldir dreht sich etwas und konnte nun den anderen Bildschirm sehen. Es schien eine Schrifttafel zu sein. Die Schrift war gelb, aber der Hintergrund...Haldir drehte sich der Magen um, als er die Farbe sah- Grün. Forumsgrün.  
  
  
  
*was genau meint er?  
  
Ich weiß nicht, Helmut. Aber ich glaube, dass es nicht wichtig ist.  
  
Ja, ähm, Ähnlichkeiten mit realen Personen sind natürlich gaaaar nicht beabsichtigt. 


	3. Niesanfälle, Äpfel und kleine, viereckig...

Titel: Es könnte schlimmer sein...oder?  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, sonder J.R.R. Tolkien und seiner großartigen Fantasie *seufz*  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: Und wieder ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an die mutigen Seelen, die es wagen, diesen FanFic zu lesen!  
  
Teil 3 - Niesanfälle, Äpfel und kleine, viereckige Kisten  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Innere des Zeltes gelenkt. Helmut und Harry waren gerade dabei, die Tönung in ihre Haare einzukneten. Haldir wusste schon jetzt, dass er sich wohl nie wieder offen auf den Straßen Loriens würde zeigen können. Aber wenigsten war er nicht allein, wie er feststellte, als er sich mit einem von Qualen gezeichneten Blick zu mir wandte. Ich wusste genau, wie er sich fühlte.  
  
Schließlich waren die beiden Orks fertig und ließen die beiden Diener erneut Wasser über unsere Köpfe kippen. Plötzlich kam Haldir eine Idee, wie ich am Aufleuchten der Spitzen seiner Ohren erkennen konnte. "Ihr wisst aber schon, dass Elben von nassen Köpfen fürchterliche Niesanfälle bekommen? Ich meine, wir niesen nicht einfach nur. Ich kann es jetzt nicht genau beschreiben, aber wenn ich mein Niesen anhalten würde, dann würde ich wohl explodieren. Also entweder besorgt ihr mir einen Föhn oder ihr verlasst besser für die nächsten paar Minuten das Zelt." Die Orks, welche natürlich weder Strom hatten (Moment, wie liefen denn dann die viereckigen Kisten? Ach, egal, ist eh nur ein FanFic von der verrückten, kleinen sailanis...ähm, Gaudasocke mein ich)) noch einen Föhn, liefen so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang des Zeltes. Selbst der kleine Harry und der dicke Helmut.  
  
"Hey, Haldir, eine klasse Idee! Wie kommst du nur auf so was?" fragte ich ihn, doch sein Blick sagte mir, dass ich wohl besser nicht gefragt hätte. "Wie meinst du das, wie komme ich da drauf? Du weißt schon, dass das mein voller Ernst war, oder?" Um meinen liebsten Lorienelb nicht noch mehr zu verwirren nickte ich einfach und konzentrierte mich darauf, was jetzt geschehen sollte. Zu meiner Erleichterung tauchte auf einmal Aragorn auf. Er nahm sein Messer und schnitt uns von den Fesseln frei.  
  
Haldir bedankte sich bei ihm, doch ich selbst war mehr mit dem Jucken in meiner Nase beschäftigt. Hatte Haldir etwas doch recht gehabt? Aragorn ging auf mich zu, und ich wollte ihn gerade noch waren, doch es war zu spät. Ein lautes, ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch erklang aus meinen Lungen. Das erste, was ich sah, nachdem ich meine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, war Aragorn.  
  
Zumindest das, was nicht von einer dicken, rosa Schleimschicht bedeckt war. "Legolas" sagte er. "Es hätte gereicht, wenn du dich so wie Haldir bedankt hättest." Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, außer einem kleinen, schuldbewussten "Sorry!". Haldir, der sich gerade noch auf dem Boden kugelte vor Lachen, wurde wieder ernst und machte uns darauf aufmerksam, dass wir wieder gehen sollten.  
  
Vorsichtig schauten wir aus dem Zelt hinaus. Nichts war zu sehen. Scheinbar hatten sich die Orks so sehr erschreckt, dass sie in ihre eigenen Zelte geflüchtet waren und sich nicht wieder heraus trauten. "Feiglinge" sprach Haldir und schritt in die Mitte des Lagers. Dort griff er nach der komischen, viereckigen Kiste mit dem grünen Hintergrund. "Ich denke, das sollten wir mitnehmen." Ich wusste nicht genau was diese Kiste war, doch sie war klein, schwarz und vorne war ein bunter Apfel drauf.  
  
"Komisch" dachte ich. "Das letzte mal, dass ich einen solchen Apfel gesehen habe, war nach einem Zug an Gandalfs Pfeife." Als ich hörte, wie die Orks sich langsam wieder zu bewegen anfingen, schob ich den Gedanken zur Seite und lief zusammen mit Haldir und Aragorn los.  
  
Nun, es dauerte nicht lange, da waren wir wieder sicher. Doch fürs erste brauchten wir eine lange Pause. Haldir und ich gingen zu dem nahe gelegenen Fluss, zogen uns aus...ich meine, jeder zog seine Klamotten aus und stieg ins Wasser.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lang bis unsere Haare wieder so rein wie vorher waren, nicht länger als sieben Stunden jedenfalls. Eine übliche Zeit für einen Elben zu baden. Wenn ich dagegen an die Menschen denke...na ja, jedenfalls waren wir schon bald fertig. Wir liefen zurück zum Lager. Mit Freude stellten wir fest, dass der Mensch doch immerhin so nützlich war, dass er uns etwas zu Essen gemacht hatte. Wir setzten uns an das kleine Lagerfeuer und genossen unsere Mahlzeit.  
  
Haldir griff, nachdem er ausgiebig gespeist hatte, wieder nach der schwarzen Kiste. Als er seltsame Zeichen mit den bunten Fenstern sah, unter dem Windows stand, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht verwehren, dass es ein Zeichen des Teufels war. Schlimmer als Sauron, vielleicht ähnlich bösartig wie Melkor. Aragorn und ich setzten uns neben ihn und starrten ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm.  
  
"Haldir Puder Rosa Ranch" lasen wir, und irgendwo konnte ich auch "Calenbar o Legolas" lesen. Es gab sogar ein "Lager der Dúnedain". Aragorn schien ganz stolz zu sein, und gerade wollte ich etwas gemeines (jaja, ich bin ein ganz böser Elb) zu ihm sagen, als vor uns ein helles Licht auftauchte.  
  
"Wenn ihr wollt, dann kann ich euch dorthin führen" sagte eine Frau mit hellem, blonden Haar. Sie war ungefähr 1,64, ihre Augen waren Mandelförmig und sie schien nicht sehr alt zu sein. "Wollt ihr mich begleiten?" Wir sahen einander an, und schon nach wenigen Sekunden stand unser Entschluss fest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ja, das wars dann soweit mit "Es könnte schlimmer sein...". Es gibt da so eine Art Fortsetzung, die hat aber hauptsächlich etwas mit einem *gewissen* Forum zu tun. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr die lesen wollt... 


End file.
